Personas
by TylerFG
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler have encountered many things in their travels: Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen. But nothing could prepare them for this adventure...
1. Chapter 1

10th Century A.D. – Valhalla

A man in a hood holding a stick with a pointed blade is walking inside a castle. A bearded man in a Viking helmet is sitting in a golden throne, also holding a pointed scythe. This is Odin, ruler of Asgard.

"You know why I've called you here, right?" Odin asks the mysterious hooded man, showing a hint of tranquil fury.

"No, I don't Odin." The man replies.

"You've deceived me, Loki. You've had my son kill one of my best men, and then you killed him." Odin replies.

Loki looks down in shame.

"Why would you do this? Baldur didn't do anything to deserve this, and neither did my son." He yells at Loki.

"I'm sorry, Odin." Loki says, showing a bit of sorrow.

"Sorry? You've killed two men and you're sorry?" Odin screams. "And not to mention all the other mischief you've caused around here!"

Loki gets back as Odin beings to get up from his chair. He leans under his chair and picks something up. A green wooden mask with a bronze nosepiece.

"What are you doing?" Loki says, now curious, and somewhat scared.

"I have to do what I have to do, Loki." He says, holding the mask in one hand.

Odin raises his other hand up. It starts to glow a light green. Loki realizes what's going on and begins to run. The glow suddenly rushes out of Odin's hand and hits Loki. It covers his whole body. Loki screams in pain as the glow begins to suck him into the mask. He tries to hold onto a pillar, but the power is too strong for him. The glow officially sucks him into the mask, permanently trapping him into the mask. Odin puts the mask in both hands. It glows a sinister green glow from one side to another.

Later, Odin takes out a box with a Viking's face, which seems to resemble the mask and Loki combined. Odin puts the mask inside of the box and locks it, for which he thinks will be locked away for eternity…


	2. Trespassers

10TH Century AD – Valhalla

Odin gathers all the gods of norse mythology around for a feast. Odin takes a leg off a turkey and takes a big bite out of it. The box containing the Mask sits on a table next to Odin's weapons.

"So, Odin, what are we gonna do with the Mask?" Asks Thor.

"We give it to the Vikings and they bury it in the other side of the world." Odin replies. "This way, hopefully Loki will never be released from his prison."

Suddenly a 'vorping' noise suddenly occurs. A blue Police Box, also known as a TARDIS, way ahead of it's time materializes into the scene. Odin and all the other gods take notice. After the blue box materializes, two people step out of it, one a man and the other a girl. The man, who appears to be in his mid to late 30s wears a black suit and trenchcoat with his hair somewhat spiked up. The girl, who looks to be in her late teens, has straight blond hair and wears a blue shirt with jeans. The gods all point their weapons to the two people and the blue box.

"Oh, a welcoming committee. They must've knew we were coming." The man says jokingly, speaking in a British accent.

"State you're names" Odin says, pointing his dagger.

"I'm The Doctor and this is Rose." The man says.

"What's your purpose." Odin asks the Doctor.

"Weeell, we were on our way to ancient Rome but we decided Asgard would be a nice stop." The Doctor replies.

"But trespassing in my castle? I think don't think so" Odin says.

"Doctor, come check this out." Rose tells the Doctor.

"Don't touch that." Odin tells Rose. "In that box is something that should not be released back into this world."

"I'll be the judge of that." The Doctor says, taking his Sonic Screwdriver out from his pocket. He scans the lock. It unlocks. The Doctor opens the box. He notices the Mask of Loki and takes it out.

"The Mask of Loki." The Doctor says, examining it. "Brings the wearer's inner desires to life, while also granting the wearer the powers of Loki."

"How do you know all this?" Odin asks the Doctor.

"I'm psychic." The Doctor says, once again joking. "Well, not really. But I do my research."

"What are you then?" Odin asks, adding on to the question.

"It's a bit of a long story, really. But I supposed we should be leaving." The Doctor replies "Rose, do me a favor and put the mask back in the box for me."

"Yes, Doctor" She replies. She puts the mask in the box but pretends to slip and knock the box and the mask over.

"Oh, sorry."

Rose pretends to put the mask in the box and sneaks the mask in her bag and puts the lock back on the box. She follows the Doctor back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS begins to dematerialize in front of the god's eyes, making the vorping noise it made before.


End file.
